supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricochet Scarlett
And Here she comes... Ricochet Scarlettborn named Rachael, is the youngest and smallest Scarlett in the Cosmic Human family tree. As a child, she grew up with a society of mutants called Paragon, and she learned was a utopia for people like her, or so she thought. The Metal Clan While in the city of Paragon, she was captured and taken by Dina and the Head Chemist, as they found out she wasn't exactly a mutant. They found out she was something called a 'Cosmic Human', which meant she gained her powers from cosmic energy. This gave the Head Chemist a wide options of opprotunities, as s/he studied on Rachael for three years, giving her the code name Ricochet, and Weapon-Rach. The experiments they did on her unlocked her abiltities, and helped her with her Humanity as she was able to turn it on and off. When off, she was ruthless, demanding, and unkind. Too long with her humanity would make her turn into a type of demon creature, with horns. It is unknown why she does that. For those three years, she was a member of The Metal Clan, and fought alongside Dina and others, but was mainly used as a 'weapon' for the group. Due to the expiriments and violence inflicted onto her, Ricochet developed a Speech impediment; to where she has to force out her words when talking. What a Breakout... At the age of 11, Ricochet was introduced to Akaike Howlett, who was also expirimented on. She felt intrigued by his mutation and what he was, but she never showed it. In the end, Akaike made a choice and let him, and the others go. While on the run, Ricochet knew every inch of the base, and knew where the ship was; separating from the group. From there, she handled her own well, destorying and burning troop that came her way. Once she made her way to the ship, she almost decided to leave without the others that had escaped, but her Humanity began to break through, as she saved them, besides Akaike who told her to go on without him. She didn't hesitate, as they took off. Since then, Ricochet kept going until the ship ran out of everything, landing in Northern Canada. From there, she separated herself from the others escaped and have been on the run for six years. It wasn't until the Scarlett's found her, she felt safe. Sister of Malina After the Scarlett came and got her, she found out about her blood relations between another scarlett, Malina. She disliked her and most of the other scarletts, and most of them disliked her; her ability to negate their power. Soon afterwards, she just grew a concious to liking them. It wasn't an easy alliance with her, but it was worth it. Just... Try not to piss her off... For nearly a two years, the Scarlett's have used her power as a 'secret weapon' for her Ricochet blast's were highly effective and near unstoppable. She was a force of power, or, as she likes to call herself, a force of destruction. Just like many other mutants and witches etc, Ricochet powers are more stronger when she is upset and filled with emotion. Season 1 Ricochet whereabouts are unknown but is believed she's traveling with the Scarlett's. Powers And Abilities * '''Spatial Blast - '''can release spatial distortions over a specific target area, causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. ** Ricochet can manipulate very powerful explosions, such as those strong enough to blow up a building and nuclear-scale explosions. ** Ricochet's blast is mixed in with Probability Manipulation, Chaos energy, and Kinetic energy, causing untold destruction around the Spatial Blast. * '''Energy Manipulation - '''create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. * '''Magic Negation - '''can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from magic. Spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms may all be negated by the user. In addition, magical objects/items and potions are rendered useless, while the effect of ley lines is diminished, according to the user's level of power. * '''Scarlett Negation - '''Just like her ability to negate superhuman magic, Ricochet also has the ability to Negate any type of Cosmic Human power or magic within the area of her surroundings.